Funcion de dos polos opuestos
by Merari Cipriano
Summary: El es un chico con ego, cree que todo lo puede obtener en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su madre cree que es hora de hacerlo responsable y decide mandarlo a trabajar con ella, ahí conocerá a una chica ¿sera ella capaz de ponerlo en su lugar? ¿sera que algún día dejaran de portarse como perros y gatos? ¿sera que ellos dos de podrán enamorar? ¡oh no! eso es imposible según ella y el.
1. Chapter 1

**Función de dos polos opuestos**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura card captor no son míos son de Clamp pero alguno que otro personaje son míos.**

 **Simbología:**

 **-dialogo-**

 **(*Aclaraciones*)**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Capitulo uno: El**

Podría decirse que mi vida estaba completa, no le faltaba nada, tengo amigos que me divertían mucho, una madre, un padre, hermanas y una linda novia, a ella no la amo ni ella a mí y desconozco la palabra amor en mi diccionario, solo estoy con ella por atracción física y ella igual a mí, si regresamos al punto donde estaba decía que mi vida estaba completa, pero justamente hoy, toda mi vida cambio de un lado a otro tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude notarlo, y todo paso más o menos así.

Mi madre es una gran fisiatra (*persona encargada de ayudar con la rehabilitación de las personas por cuestiones medicas*) ella trabaja con ellos desde que tuvo oportunidad, siempre me ha contado mucho de su trabajo y dice que le encanta, yo no le tomo mucha importancia, generalmente no me preocupo por todo, solo por la escuela, pero mi madre salió con la gran idea de que tenía que empezar a hacerme "responsable".

-Shaoran Li, es hora de que aprendas a tomar tu lugar y hacerte responsable de tus cosas, sabemos que vas a heredar la empresa de tu padre pero a tu edad- 18 años parea ser exactos- debes de empezar a darle importancia a cosas como esta, siento que ahora no debemos presionarte mucho con tanto, tu sabes los balances y informes de la empresa así que he decidido que trabajes conmigo en el área de fisiatría.

-¿¡Que!? Madre pero como se le ocurre eso, yo jamás iré a un lugar como ese, antes muerto.

-Ni una palabra más Shaoran he platicado con tu padre sobre esta situación y él me apoya- claro, como no, si mi madre para conseguir lo que quiere hasta invoca a los demonios, bueno no es para tanto pero…

-Madre por favor no me mande a trabajar a ese lugar, prefiero estar con mi padre en las empresas, ¡qué dirán mis amigos! Acaso no ha pensado que seré la burla de toda la escuela.

-¡Shaoran por favor! Pensaba meterte a trabajar en un hospital pero la medicina sería algo muy complicado para ti-¡claro que no!-tendrás el peso de la escuela encima y aparte estudiarías por la noches y no rendiría tu empeño así que por lo menos deberías trabajar en el área de fisiatría, mañana te esperare ahí para que te dé el recorrido y te asigne tu lugar de trabajo.

Sé que no lograre cambiar a mi madre de opinión es más, ni siquiera sé porque seguí intentándolo, así que solo suspiro y subo a mi habitación azotando la puerta de lo enojado que estaba. Y eso es todo lo que pasó hasta ahora que estoy acostado en mi cama. No sé cómo voy a salir de esta, pero mi madre dice que durara hasta que vea que soy responsable y pueda tomar el control de las cosas. Ahora seré la burla de toda la escuela, mi reputación baja a -10 y eso es más que nada, se que se rumoreara de todo y hasta inventaran cosas de mi y de mi familia. Sé que no lograre ocultar esto en mucho tiempo así que solo dejare que fluya la noticia tal y como va a llegar, por el momento aprovechare el día de mañana como el chico más popular y codiciado de la escuela. Se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde así que decidí que lo mejor que sería era ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanto lo más temprano posible, odio a los impuntuales así que es por eso que llego todos los días 5 minutos antes que todos a excepción de uno que otro alumno, el desayuno siempre está listo, ni hace falta para pronunciarlo, aquí hay demasiadas cocineras que te preparan lo que quieres, desayuno tranquila mente y mi mayordomo Wei estaciona mi auto, para ser más específicos es un Eliica, para que yo me pueda ir a la escuela. No esta tan lejos pero tampoco está muy cerca, digamos que está en un punto medio. Después de desayunar me dirijo a mi auto, este me da una apariencia de chico rudo, lo cual me gusta, siento el aire que despeina mi cabello y de repente veo a uno de mis amigos que se adentra a la escuela, el es Yamasaki, el dice estar enamorado pero no lo creo, estaciono mi auto en un lugar seguro dentro de la escuela. Cuando Salí de mi auto no me quede hablando con Yamasaki, ni siquiera lo saludo porque esta con su novia Chiharu y cuando de novia se trata ni acelerase a Yamasaki. No tengo ganas de entrar al salón y esperar ahí adentro, que aburrido, así que me quedo afuera caminando entre los pasillos más tarde oigo el primer toque que indica que las clases están por empezar que son, matemáticas, ciencias, química y historia, no son difíciles para mí de hecho ninguna materia lo es, es mas hasta podría jurar que soy el mejor de toda la escuela después llega deportes y es ahí donde veo a mi novia en el entrenamiento de porristas, se llama Maddie Abernathy viene de estados unidos, es rubia con atlético y delgado cuerpo parecía hecha de porcelana pues tenía la tez blanca, soy muy bueno en los deportes y es natural saber que mi equipo siempre gana, pensaba decirle a mis amigos que mi madre me mando a un lugar en donde yo no quería estar pero mejor no, pienso disfrutar de este día al máximo antes de pasar demasiadas vergüenzas, afortunadamente la escuela ya había terminado después de tener otras materias mas, pensaba irme pero me quede a supervisar a los nuevos jugadores que entrarían a fútbol ya que yo soy el capitán y me quedaba una hora más antes de empezar con mi nuevo trabajo no deseado, pero de repente uno de mis amigos me habla sin darme cuenta.

-¡Hey, Shaoran! Qué te parece si salimos a una discoteca con las chicas, eso obviamente incluye a tu novia, iremos Joshua con Meiling, Yamasaki con Chiharu como siempre y yo llevare a Rika, ¿Qué dices, vienes?-Muy bien es el momento en donde yo tengo que inventar algo para que Eriol no me fuerce a llevarme, el es un chico digamos muy fiestero igual de despreocupado que yo, no quería decirle lo de mi trabajo nuevo.

-Ahora no Eriol, mi madre solicita mi presencia, tu sabes muy bien que ella me explota con demasiado trabajo y hoy es más de lo debido-arremede la voz de mi madre, lo cual no salió también como me lo esperaba-Shaoran has esto, haz lo otro y todas esas cosas.

-Ni como dudarlo, si recuerdo muy bien la última vez que fui a tu casa a estudiar tu madre nos puso un gorila-vigilante o guardaespaldas-para comprobar que era cierto- la verdad mi madre ya no me tenía confianza porque yo le había fallado la ultima vez mintiéndole con que iría a la casa de Eriol a dormir cuando esa vez nos arreglamos para ir de campamento fugándonos de la escuela, mi madre se entero de que nos habíamos ido de la escuela pues el autobús se había averiado y llamamos a la hermana de Yamasaki quien fue de chismosa con su madre y su madre con la mía, juro que fue la primera y única vez que le mentí a mi madre pero ella insiste en que soy un mentiroso y que de seguro hubo otras veces más.

-Ve tú y los demás, de todos modos Mad me dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde por el entrenamiento de las porristas y esas cosas.

-Está bien, que te diviertas chico malo.

-¡Ja, ja! Mira que graciosito-hice notar mi sarcasmo

-Lo que digas principito, nos vemos- y así fue como conseguí que Eriol se largara de una buena vez, todavía faltaba un tiempo para que empezara mi trabajo así que decidí recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

La escuela es demasiado grande y es la más importante de todas ya que para estar aquí tienes que pagar demasiado dinero y claro, mi familia es muy adinerada ya que mi padre es un gran empresario, mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de no trabajar ya que el dinero no hacía falta pero como lo testaruda que es ella decidió trabajar y ayudar aunque sea un poco. Actualmente tengo cuatro hermanas, una ya se caso y tiene 2 hijos ella se llama Feimei, otra tiene cinco años de casada y carga un recién nacido se llama Shiefa, mis otras dos hermanas son Futtie y Fanren las dos tienen novio, pero a diferencia de Futtie, Fanren se casara muy pronto, no han definido fecha, por lo que los únicos que vivimos en casa somos cuatro. Con ellas, digamos que no hablo mucho pero les tengo un gran cariño, cuando era niño ellas jugaban conmigo para que no me aburriera.

¡Oh no! Ya es demasiado tarde, no me di cuenta cuando empecé a recorrer absolutamente toda la escuela, tengo 10 minutos de retraso, mi madre me va amatar, no puedo pensar ni decir nada lo único que voy a hacer es correr y muy rápido. ¿No me faltaba algo más de la mala suerte? No había recordado que mi madre envió a Wei a recoger el auto porque lo iban a llevar al auto lavado, ahora cuando este allá todos me tacharan de impuntual cuando yo no hago eso, no sé en qué momento perdí la cabeza como para no darme cuenta de que llegaría tarde a mi propio trabajo y lo peor, mi madre me regañara y hasta puede que me mande a trabajar horas extra eso no lo dudo.

Sigo y sigo corriendo sin fijarme que empujo a cada una de las personas que se encuentran encima de mí, y al final de la última esquina de la ultima calle que recorrí puedo ver el área de fisiatría por lo que corro más rápido ya que llevo 15 minutos de retraso, me adentro en el edificio y hablo con la recepcionista.

-Disculpe necesito ver a mi madre es Ieran Li la dueña y empleada de este lugar, yo soy Shaoran Li.

-Espere un momento joven enseguida lo comunico con la señora Li-la chica era sumamente blanca con el cabello muy lacio y con los ojos de un color muy raro que se asemeja al azul y morado juntos, por fin termina de hablar y se dirige hacia mí.

-La señora Li esta en el segundo piso, el elevador esta por la izquierda, pase.

Es normal que nadie me conozca aquí ya que nunca he entrado al trabajo de mi madre, en cambio en el trabajo de mi padre todos me conocían, nunca tuve interés en saber algo de este lugar por lo que tampoco sabía dónde estaba el elevador y la chica me lo mostro, subo al elevador y me detengo en el segundo piso, veo a mi madre salir de un cuarto cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia donde estoy yo.

-Valla Shaoran, llegas demasiado tarde y tu odias a los impuntuales, el trabajo acaba de comenzar hace quince minutos, pensé que llegarías más temprano y aprovecharía ese tiempo para mostrarte el lugar, pero eso no se podrá por ahora, trabajaras con alguien y puedes preguntarle por las cosas del edificio, ven sígueme.

Seguí a mi madre hasta topar con el fondo de este pasillo abrió una puerta y dejo ver a un paciente, al parecer este era un niño y está en silla de ruedas puedo ver también a una chica que es de menos estatura que yo, la veo de espalda por lo que no puedo asegurar cuántos años tiene, pero puedo asegurar que tiene un cabello largo y color castaño claro.

-Shaoran este será tu lugar de trabajo, te presento a tu compañera ella se llama Sakura Kinomoto-la chica volteo hacia mí y pude ver que tenia ojos de color verde, no estaba tan blanca pero tampoco era morena, la chica era linda y parecía de menor edad que yo o incluso la misma que la mía.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, parece que tienes una edad parecida a la mía yo tengo 17 pero estoy cerca de cumplir 18, mucho gusto-me tendió la mano, pero yo no se la di, ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme de ese modo?

-Li Shaoran- no le di mi información así que tampoco le dije que era un gusto conocerla hubo un silencio hasta que mi madre hablo.

-Bien parece que ustedes tienen un trabajo que realizar así que me retiro -mi madre se despidió de nosotros cerrando la puerta lentamente y ahora solo éramos Kinomoto yo y el niño pequeño.

-Vamos Li, te enseñare por donde ir-me tomo de la mano pero yo la solté inmediatamente, al parecer la chica era muy platicadora y tomaba confianza de una persona muy rápidamente.

-Escúchame niña, tú no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme, ni a decirme que hacer yo solo estoy aquí por obligación así que lo mejor es que dejes de hablar y empecemos a trabajar para acabar lo más rápido posible.

La chica empezó a caminar por si sola y tomo la silla de ruedas junto con el niño y se dirigieron hacia una sala que contenía barras, y ahí empezó mi gran trabajo, pues la chica no dijo nada mas después de eso y trabajo por sí sola, parecía llevarse muy bien con el niño y hasta eso el chico se me hacia agradable, lo único que hacía yo era quedarme sentado viendo como Kinomoto le ayudaba al niño sostenerse de las barras, y fue ahí donde me harte y le hable.

-Oye, tú Kinomoto, ya me canse de estar viéndote trabajar no vine aquí a quedarme sentado así que déjame hacer algo, no lo hagas todo tu sola.

-Mira Li, para empezar tu me dijiste que no te digiera que hacer así que si quieres colaborar hazlo por ti solo porque yo no te quiero ayudar y si me disculpas ahora tengo que ir a traer la mochila de Shota-hablo tan fría y distante que ni siquiera parecía la de hace rato, ella volteo a ver al pequeño niño-espérame un momento enseguida seguimos con el trabajo-el niño asintió y Kinomoto nos dejos solos a él y a mí.

-Oye-me hablo el niño-perdona que te hable pero si me vas a estar ayudando creo que es necesario.-el pequeño niño tenía razón y por primera vez creo que tendré que hacerle caso a una persona que no conozco

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar lo de hace rato pero es que estaba tan furioso con mi madre que me obligo a trabajar aquí.-en cierto modo no le dije la verdad, lo de Kinomoto y su actitud pero si se lo decía cometería otro error y seria que el niño dejara de hablar conmigo y se enojara y prácticamente mi madre me mandaría a trabajar en un lugar peor que este

-Pero…si este lugar no es tan malo, ¿acaso te desagrada algo de aquí? O ¿es que haces esto por lastima a nosotros?

-No, no, no es eso es solo que me siento excluido aquí-le digo al pequeño niño acercándomele a él.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de tratar muy mal a Sakura ella no se lo merece y créeme te has ganado su odio y será difícil quitárselo.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco tenía derecho a tratarme tan familiarmente así que ella también cometió un error-el niño negó con la cabeza queriendo hacerme parecer que estaba equivocado.

-Oye enserio, no quería hacerlo pero parece que tu trabajaras mucho tiempo con nosotros así que convenceré a Sakura para que haga un esfuerzo de llevarse un poco bien contigo, me llamo Shota Hirose pero puedes llamarme Shota.

-Yo me llamo Shaoran Li, no sé si sea lo correcto pero supongo que tu también me debes de llamar Shaoran ¿qué te parece?-no sé porque pero Shota me transmitía mucha paz y de algún modo me inspiraba confianza y de todos modos también estaba agradecido con el ya que cuando Kinomoto llego él le pidió que se llevara bien conmigo, no quería ser tan grosero con la chica pero se lo merecía.

Después de eso, le ayudamos a Shota con su tarea, eso no teníamos que hacerlo nosotros pero parecía que Kinomoto siempre le ayudaba así que no dije nada y le ayude. Se termino nuestra hora de trabajo lo que indico que podíamos irnos a nuestras casas, recogieron a Shota y yo iba a recoger mis cosas hasta que Kinomoto me hablo.

-Escúchame bien Li, no pienso tratarte mal delante de Shota ya que él es un gran niño y no quiero que se enoje conmigo pero cuando las clases se acaben no dudes en que te seguiré tratando bien ¿entendido?

-Bien, porque yo tampoco lo hare-y me marche sin decirle adiós la verdad pensaba que tal vez nos podríamos llevar un poco bien pero esta chica es imposible y no dudo en que este trabajo será demasiado difícil para mí y más en cuanto mis amigos se enteren.

 **Notas de Autora: Hola, sé que no es una gran historia pero es algo y espero que les guste, para aclarar un poco Shaoran es un chico muy mmm creído y con mucho ego, por eso es que trato así a Sakura, espero y sigan leyendo esta historia bye.**

 ** _Avances del próximo capítulo:_**

 ** _Ella_**

 _-¡Idiota! Te dije que movieras los equipos de rehabilitación postural no que los tiraras, ¿sabes que la señora Ieran se va a enojar con nosotros?-grite hasta no poder mas, es que este idiota no puede hacer nada bien, si la señora Ieran se entera nos cortara la cabeza, aunque Li sea su hijo y el bien lo sabe._

 _-Tranquila, mi madre no se enterara si…-Oh no, no, no, la puerta se está abriendo y si es la señora Ieran seguro y nos va a…_

 _-Sakura y Shaoran, pero qué diablos es esto, ¿Quién tiro todo el equipo?_

 _-Fue Li señora Ieran, le juro que yo no fui solo le dije que moviera el equipo con la maquina que los transporta con cuidado pero Noooo! el señorito Li quiso hacerse el fuerte y los cargo el mismo y los tiro._

 _-¿Shaoran pero que hiciste? Ah no, y no creas que esto lo vas a pagar con el dinero de tu padre o el mío eso incluye que tan siquiera trabajes en uno de los dos lugares-la señora Ieran puso una mirada que al parecer a Shaoran no le gusto nada y tampoco a mi ya que la mirada iba hacia los dos-ya sé como lo van a pagar._

 _-Como que como lo van a pagar, ¿eso me incluye a mí?-dije yo que no tenía nada que ver con esto._

 _-Si Sakura, te incluye a ti ya que no le prestaste atención a lo que estaba haciendo mi hijo, sabes que es muy testarudo, así que hay un amigo mío que se está cambiando de casa, ustedes dos ayudaran a acomodar sus cosas en su lugar y con el dinero que ganen podrán pagar los equipos.-Ahora la vida que cambia de un lado a otro tan rápidamente es la mía, ya que nuestro turno de trabajar aquí disminuirá en tiempo y después de terminar esta jornada tendré que ir a la casa de ese señor junto con Li a acomodarla y estar con él testarudo de Li no es nada bueno._

 **Merari Cipriano**


	2. Ella

**Función de dos polos opuestos**

 **Clearing: Los personajes de Sakura card captor son de CLAMP.**

 **Simbología:**

 **-dialogo-**

 **(*Aclaraciones*)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Capitulo dos: Ella**

La misma ruta de hace un año, el mismo camino, directo a la escuela, pensé que este sería un año diferente y por lo que viví ayer creo que sí, desde que ese chico entro a la clínica cambio mi vida pero de una manera negativa, cuando la señora Ieran me dijo que su hijo entraría a trabajar me ilusione demasiado y cuando lo vi se me hizo demasiado atractivo, la emoción me dejo llevar y lo trate familiarmente, algo que a él le molesto, y a mí también ya que yo lo estaba tratando bien, se gano mi odio así es, creo que la propuesta de Shota nos pueda servir por pocas horas pero de algo estoy segura que si voy a tratar bien a Li será porque Shota me lo pidió, el dijo que lo tratara bien para llevar el trabajo en paz, pero nunca dijo que cuando se acabara el trabajo lo tendría que seguir tratando bien.

 _Flashback._

 _Creí que ese chico y yo podíamos llegar a ser amigos, pero no, el chico se cree demasiado superficial como tan siquiera yo le pudiera hablar, ¿Quién se creía que era como para decidir si yo le puedo hablar o no? Después de todo este es un mundo libre donde yo puedo hacer lo que quisiera, al principio cuando lo vi creí que solo era una cara bonita pero después de todo no podía juzgarlo hasta conocerlo y después cambie de opinión, cuando el rechazo mi trato amable así que decidí que si él no lo quería pues no se lo daría y empecé a trabajar sola con Shota como siempre lo hacía, después el me restregó en mi cara que yo no lo dejaba hacer nada y fue ahí donde le dije lo que se tenía merecido. Tome la mochila de Shota y me regrese, pude oír detrás de la puerta que hablaba con Li._

 _-Me llamo Shota Hirose pero puedes llamarme Shota-ohh ese pequeño traidor está hablando con el enemigo, bien dicen que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele y Shota lo hizo, pero me va a oír en cuanto…_

 _-Yo me llamo Shaoran Li, no sé si sea lo correcto pero supongo que tú me debes llamar Shaoran ¿Qué te parece?- No. como puede ser que Shota haya logrado socializar con él en pocos segundos y yo no, seguramente ese niño es un mago y no me lo quiere decir, espera…tranquila Sakura respira y aclara tu mente. Tomo el picaporte y abro la puerta._

 _-Sakura, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-me dijo Shota._

 _-Shota ¿Qué te pasa, te duele algo?-me preocupo mucho por Shota y cuando dijo que quería hablar seriamente conmigo, hable tan rápidamente que solo Shota me pudo entender._

 _-Tranquila Sakura, no es nada de eso mejor acompáñame- Shota tomo las llantas de la silla de ruedas y se dirigió a una de las esquinas, justamente yo detrás de el._

 _-¿Qué ocurre Shota?-pregunte_

 _-Lo que ocurre es el Sakura-señalo con la cabeza a Li-se que te trato muy mal, pero escúchame yo también hable con él y me pareció un tanto grosero, pero es algo que tu puedes controlar, creo que si vamos a estar unas horas juntos deberíamos de tratar de llevarnos bien ¿no crees?._

 _-¿Algo que yo pueda controla? ¿Que soy domadora de leones o qué? Shota, entiende que yo no puedo manejar a Li a mi gusto, es demasiado arrogante-pareció tener una mirada pícaramente que yo no acepte._

 _-Pero aun así te gusta ¿cierto? Admítelo Sakura, no es nada feo y solo tiene ese carácter de defecto y si lo quieres tienes que cambiarlo-¿Qué?_

 _-Shota dime que te metió Li en la cabeza, ¿de donde sacaste que me gusta? El y yo jamás por favor solo míralo a él y mírame a mí, somos totalmente distintos él se cree demasiado y yo no yo ayudo aquí porque me gusta y el no, dime ¿Qué nos une como para que el me guste?-este niño me va a sacar canas de colores._

 _-No lo conoces Sakura, solo conoces su lado malo, yo admito que tampoco conozco a una persona muy rápido, si, admito que eso no lo tienen en común…_

 _-Nada tenemos en común entendiste y si digo que si a tu propuesta dejarías de decir tonterías._

 _-Tal vez-Dirigí a Shota hasta donde estábamos antes y el niño no dejo de mirarme pícaramente en lo que resta del día, suerte que Li no se dio cuenta, termino nuestra hora de trabajo y recogieron a Shota, decidí aclararle algunos puntos a Li antes de que se marchara._

 _-Escúchame bien Li, no pienso tratarte mal delante de Shota ya que él es un gran niño y no quiero que se enoje conmigo pero cuando las clases se acaben no dudes en que te seguiré tratándote bien ¿entendido?_

 _-Bien, porque yo tampoco lo hare- y se marcho sin decir adiós, no es para que me lo esperara pero por lo menos tuviera un poco de respeto._

 _Fin del flashback._

Regresando al punto donde estábamos, me dirigía a la escuela, mi escuela está muy cerca de mi casa así que solo camine hasta allá pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle, Patrick siempre me alcanzaba a medio camino y nos íbamos juntos a la escuela cosa que me desagrada porque Patrick ha dicho infinidad de veces que me quiere que por eso es que no me acuerdo de cuanta son, Patrick es un chico mmm muy persistente y la verdad yo no lo quiero lastimar pero no sé cómo decirle que no sin lastimarlo y ahora me entenderán, sabía que Patrick estaba justamente detrás corriendo hasta donde yo estaba cuando lo sentí cerca como para poder escucharme lo salude.

-Hola Pato

-Que sorpresa, si antes ni me ubicabas, antes te hablaba y tu tan solo creo que me ignorabas-hablo Patrick

-Bueno, pero tú nunca vas a pasar desapercibido-hable sin pensar pero él lo tomo de otra forma.

-Pero si antes ni me hacías caso-voy a aclarar, como Pato siempre venia a acompañarme a la escuela, yo… digamos que no le prestaba atención, el muy fácilmente lo notaba pero con tal de que el este conmigo sufría por ello, estaba tan acostumbrada a que Pato me acompañara a la escuela que pude adivinar fácilmente que él se acercaba, y él como ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que yo no le hiciera caso le sorprendió que yo supiera que estaba justo detrás de mí y eso lo emocionaba mucho, ahora yo tenía que bajarlo de la luna.

-No exageres tanto, lo supe por que ya estaba acostumbrada a esto.-bien, ahora solo faltaba que el dejara de seguir hablando de esto y empezara a hablar de otra cosa y yo lo ignorara, mente, recuérdame nunca más saludar a Pato o el empezara a sospechar de algo que nunca será cierto.

-No hace falta que te excuses es totalmente obvio lo que está pasando-oh no, en vez de bajarlo de la luna conseguí que se fuera más arriba de la luna ¿ahora qué hago?

-y ¿Qué está pasando?-sonreí nerviosamente y él lo noto, de pronto el puso su "sonrisa romántica" como él la llamaba pero de romántica para mí no tenía nada, es mas hasta me ponía más nerviosa.

-Pasa que está pasando en este mismo momento-el suspiro-soy capaz de bajarte hasta la luna por ti, Sakura Kinomoto-otra de sus metáforas ¡hay no!

-Oh no, no, no eso ha de estar muy costoso muy, muy costoso-sabía que no era la mejor de las escusas, pero tal vez y solo tal vez podría servir de algo

-Mi amor no tiene precio-ayúdenme Dioses o espíritus este hombre no se calla, tiene una respuesta para todo a lo que es difícil de seguirla.

-Y ¿tienes tarjeta de crédito?-tonta Sakura ya deja de seguirle la corriente y bájalo de una buena vez del ponny.

-No pero puedo conseguirla-al fin tenía una excusa, a lo lejos podía ver una entrada, si, esa es mi salvación la entrada del colegio, así que es mejor de una buena vez apresurar el paso y entrar ahí.

-Mira Pato, ahí está el colegio-dije señalándolo-rápido tengo que entregar algunos trabajos urgentes así que te dejo chau-me despido de él y corro hacia el colegio.

Me adentro a la escuela y busco a Tomoyo por toda partes, pude notar que no había llegado así que me dirijo hasta la biblioteca y cierro la puerta para que Patrick no me siga y no me encuentre, me senté en una de las mesas y empecé a estudiar un poco, ya que pronto venían los exámenes y me tenía que preparar soy muy estudiosa y todo lo hago por Touya, mi situación es esta, mi madre murió por causa de un accidente, mi padre después del accidente perdió la memoria y pocos días después nos abandono, nadie sabe a donde fue, pero yo tampoco sé si odiarlo o no, pero nos dejo una gran cantidad de dinero que basto para que siguiéramos adelante, Touya y yo vivimos en la casa de mi padre antes de que el nos abandonara por lo que los únicos que quedamos en la casa somos Touya y yo mi familia es casi adinerada como la de Li, el tiene su trabajo y lo veo muy poco tiempo así que en vez de quedarme sola en una casa tan grande con nuestros empleados decidí ofrecerme como voluntaria en la clínica con la señora Ieran que me acepto con los brazos abiertos, mi hermano y yo somos los que sostienen la casa y nos ayudamos uno al otro por eso es que me esfuerzo en la escuela para no decepcionar a Touya. Me levanto de la silla y me asomo por la puerta de la biblioteca, al parecer ya no estaba Patrick y Salí justo cuando cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar Tomoyo me asusto por detrás y me saludo.

-Hola Sakurita, las clases están por empezar es mejor que nos vallamos al salón o el profesor nos regañara como la vez pasada-Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y está en casi la misma situación que la mía, solo que ella si tiene a su madre y no la ve por que su madre tiene demasiado trabajo y ayer como la recepcionista de la clínica renuncio Tomoyo se ofreció temporalmente a ayudarles ella es muy bondadosa

-Hola Tomoyo, te estaba buscando desde la mañana, no podía quitarme de encima a Pato y la única excusa que encontré fue correr hacia la escuela-empezamos a caminar por los pasillos hasta que lleguemos al salón de clases.

-Pobre Pato, y pobre de ti se que Pato es insoportable cuando se pone en ese plan pero lo único que él quiere es conquistarte-se que trataba mal a Pato pero no puedo tratarlo bien y fingir algo que no es cierto, pienso alguna vez decirle la verdad y que deje de intentarlo, creo que hasta él lo sabe pero sigue intentando.

-Tomoyo dejemos de hablar de Pato por un momento y vamos a estudiar para el examen-ella se quedo callada y nos pusimos a estudiar, la verdad soy muy buena en esta escuela y estoy en el cuadro de honor.

La escuela paso muy rápidamente, en la hora de descanso Tomoyo me molesto que con el chico nuevo del trabajo y que estaba muy guapo y que era para mí solita, comentarios que ignore y le dije la verdad a Tomoyo, que era una persona muy engreída y ella solo sonrió, puso su mirada misteriosa y dijo "interesante". Cuando acabaron las clases mi mala suerte empezó y Pato llego diciendo que hoy iría por mí al trabajo para que después fuera a cenar con él, me iba a negar pero me convenció, por lo que aprovecharía esta cena para decirle la verdad.

Una vez que salimos de clases me dirigí a mi casa, abrí la puerta y suspire me sentía tan sola al oír la casa tan silenciosa, me acosté en el sofá y tome mi mp3 me coloque los audífonos y me dormí con la música puesta, cuando desperté vi que faltaba media hora para que empezara mi trabajo así que decidí ir a cambiarme y a guardar mi bata en mi bolso, tome las llaves y me fui al trabajo, para mi mala suerte el trabajo estaba lejos es por eso que me salía de casa temprano para ir al trabajo, tome uno de los autos y un mayordomo me llevo hacia allá. Por suerte había llegado temprano ya que cuando entre no vi a Tomoyo pero pude ver a la señora Ieran caminando por el primer piso, subí por el elevador y me dirigí hacia mi horario de trabajo, leí la tabla que estaba afuera y al parecer hoy tenía cita con Keith, una niña que no logra recuperar su memoria, pero al paso que vamos a logrado mucho que por lo menos a logrado recordar a su familia, me adentre al salón y me tope con el señorito arrogante Li, que estaba jugando al tiro al blanco con los lápices del escritorio.

-¡Pero qué diablos haces! ¿Quién te dijo que los lápices servían para jugar?-le reclame a Li, por lo que el volteo y me miro.

-Oh si, buenas tardes, yo estoy muy bien gracias-dijo con sarcasmo-niña mal educada.

-¿Qué dijiste, atrévete a volver a decirlo? Niño mimado.

-Yo no soy un niño mimado, niña maleducada

-Huy mira quien lo dice, quien ayer rechazo mi saludo, pero no te preocupes me salvaste de tocar virus de la mano de otra persona.

-Yo no tengo virus, es mas yo me salve de tocar bacterias corrientes.

-Mira Li, yo…

-Chicos ya dejen de gritar hasta afuera se les oye, por favor esta es una área respetable –dijo la madre de Li, quien apenas acababa de entrar y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-El empezó/ella empezó-decimos Li y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya basta, cállense, yo solo vine aquí a decirles que Keith no va a venir a terapia y…-dijo la señora Ieran pero Li la interrumpió y tomo su mochila.

-Muy bien entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos en la casa madre.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte Shaoran, ustedes dos se quedaran aquí a acomodar cada aparato de este salón, algo así como una remodelación, solo los moverán porque hay algunos que estorban demasiado.

-Pero madre, ¿que acaso no hay empleados para eso?-¿Qué este chico no se ensuciaba las manos tan siquiera por un momento?

-Precisamente Shaoran, tu a partir de que entras aquí eres uno y nada de madre ahora soy tu jefa muy bien los dejo para que puedan empezar y terminen temprano-la señora Ieran cerró la puerta y hubo un silencio en el que pude ver la expresión de Shaoran demasiado enojado para mi gusto.

-Muy bien Li, es mejor que empecemos a trabajar y así terminare más rápido con este sufrimiento de estar contigo-le dije a Li, haciéndome parecer que estaba molesta y que no soportaba su presencia cosa que era cierta.

-Ni que estar contigo fuera un gusto, pero ya que dime ¿Qué tengo que mover?-me pregunto Li, yo señale uno de los aparatos y le dije:

-Ese que tienes a tu derecha, transportarla con esta máquina-la que estaba señalando-ella se encargara de transportarlas con cuidado ya que pesan demasiado.

Me voltee y empecé a recoger los lápices que Li había tirado, me arrepentí de dejar de cuidara Li, pareciera que estaba hablando de un niño pequeño pero es que lo era, y justamente cuando voltee estaba Li cargando con su espalda el aparato que yo le dije que moviera, fue cámara lenta lo que vi frente a mis ojos ya que tuve el tiempo de reclamarle a Li.

-¡Deja eso en su lugar lo vas a romper!-y para mi mala suerte, se escucho el ruidoso estruendo del impacto contra el suelo de equipo-¡Idiota! Te dije que movieras los equipos de rehabilitación postural no que los tiraras, ¿Sabes que la señora Ieran se va a enojar con nosotros?-grite hasta no poder mas, ¿es que este idiota no puede hacer nada bien? Si la señora Ieran se enterara nos cortara la cabeza, aunque Li sea su hijo y el bien lo sabe.

-Tranquila, mi madre no se enterara si…-Oh no, no, no la puerta se está abriendo y de seguro la señora Ieran nos va a…

-Sakura y Shaoran, pero qué diablos es esto, ¿Quién tiro todo el equipo?

-Fue Li señora Ieran, le juro que yo no fui solo le dije que moviera el equipo con la maquina que los transporta con cuidado pero ¡Noooo! El señorito Li quiso hacerse el fuerte y los cargo el mismo y los tiro.

-¿Shaoran pero que hiciste? Ah no, y no creas que esto lo vas a pagar con el dinero de tu padre o el mío eso incluye que tan siquiera trabajes en uno de los dos lugares-la señora Ieran puso una mirada que al parecer a Shaoran no le gusto nada y tampoco a mi ya que la mira iba hacia los dos-ya sea como lo van a pagar.

-Como que como lo van a pagar, ¿Eso me incluye a mi?-dije yo que no tenía nada que ver con esto.

-Si Sakura, te incluye a ti ya que no le prestaste atención a lo que estaba haciendo mi hijo, sabes que es muy testarudo, así que hay un amigo mío que se está cambiando de casa, ustedes dos ayudaran a acomodar sus cosas en su lugar y con el dinero que ganen podrán pagar el equipo

Ahora la vida que cambia de un lado a otro tan rápidamente es la mía, ya que nuestro turno de trabajar aquí disminuirá en tiempo y después de terminar esta jornada tendré que ir a la casa de ese señor junto con Li a acomodarla y estar con él testarudo de Li no es nada bueno.

Después de pasar semejante vergüenza frente a todos llevando el equipo que rompió Li hasta el último piso para dejarlo en los desechos y que todos lo vieran la señora Ieran dijo que mejor no tocáramos nada y separáramos los reportes de nuestros clientes y así pasamos todo el rato, sin que Li y yo discutiéramos porque estábamos muy concentrados en ver quienes vendrían a esta clínica la próxima semana, oí el toque y Salí afuera sin despedirme de Li, el tomo las escaleras y yo el elevador cuando llegamos abajo recordé que Pato vendría por mi y justamente lo recordé porque estaba en la entrada, alzo la mano en señal de saludo y en ese momento Li volteo a dirección a Pato y lo miro demasiado feo, finalmente Li hablo.

-Tú, eres tu-en ese momento Pato corrió hacia a mí y se puso detrás de mi-¿aun lo recuerdas cierto?-¿de qué están hablando? ¿Cómo es que Pato conoce a Li?

-No era tan exagerado niñato, tan solo tome tu mochila y me la lleve-dijo Pato, luego recordé que Pato me contó algo así un día en la escuela dijo que había tomado la mochila equivocada de un niñato y juro que hasta ese niñato llamo a la policía para anunciar la pérdida de su mochila y que había contratado al FBI, así que Li era el niñato que lloraba por su mochila he.

-¿Qué no era exagerado?, ahí tenia apuntes demasiado importantes de la escuela ¿acaso no crees que cuesta trabajo conseguir los balances de la empresa de mi padre?-Li puso una cara furiosa y yo no sabía si reírme o culpar a Pato por hacer semejante escándalo, luego recordé que no tenía que ser buena con Li y me reí, Li y Pato seguían discutiendo y yo ya me estaba cansando hasta que una chica rubia y de cuerpo atlético llego a ahorcar a Shaoran.

-Shaoran mi amor, te estaba buscando-la chica lo abrazo por detrás y Shaoran volteo la chica le dio un beso y eso me provoco un movimiento en mi corazón, a lo mejor era asco de saber que la novia de Li lo besara, supuse que era su novia porque lo beso y Li no ha dicho nada, después volteo a ver a Pato y abrió los ojos-Patrick pero que alegría verte, no esperaba verte por aquí-la chica no parecía japonesa. Patrick tampoco lo era el provenía de Estados Unidos por eso es que su nombre no era conocido aquí ni tampoco que le dijéramos Pato, luego volteo a verme a mí-Oh mira que maleducada soy, debes pensar que no tengo modales, yo me llamo Maddie Abernathy y soy la novia de Shaoran, contigo no me presento Pato, ya me conoces-la chica hablaba de mala gana, pero me miraba a mí como si quisiera decirme que Li es de su propiedad y por supuesto que yo no quiero quitárselo.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y soy amiga de Pato voy junto con él a la escuela, supongo que ustedes dos se conocen ¿cierto?-a cambio de ella yo si la salude bien y aunque sabía por apariencia que se conocían tenia la duda a de cómo, si ella no me contestaba se lo preguntaría a Pato.

-Sí, Pato y yo fuimos novios, los dos provenimos de estados unidos, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo supongo que el ahora esta tras de ti verdad Pato-no lo pregunto, lo dijo directo y creo que esto se lo dijo un poco más a dirección a Li, que no sabía que tenía que interesarle el a esto pero por el momento el no decía nada y solo fruncía el ceño.

-Así es Maddie, Sakura está pensando si aceptarme o no es por eso que hoy la invite a cenar conmigo-Li frunció un poco mas su ceño y Maddie puso una mirada malévola que solo pude ver que la puso por unos segundos pero estaba muy segura de que la vi.

-Así es que tienes a "Patrick" detrás de ti he Kinomoto, espero y soportes lo gruñón y molesto que es-¿pero quien se creía que era él para hablarle así a Pato?

-Hey tu no le hablas así a Pato, el es un gran chico que sabe esperarme y toma en cuenta sus sentimientos.

-Oh pero si lo olvidaba son tal para cual, odiosa y insoportable, buenos sinónimos unidos

-Cállate Li, el…

-Hey no le hables así a mi novio-hasta que salió lo bruja que es, ya me estaba cansando de que se haga la buena-Pato, vete de una buena vez con Kinomoto y déjanos en paz.

-No hace falta que me lo digas Maddie, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-después de esto Pato me llevo afuera y le dije que no podía ir a la cena y que me sentía mal, no tenia ánimos de quedarme sola en mi casa así que me fui a la de Tomoyo.

 **Notas de autora.**

 **Hola followers of opposities, al fin he subido este capítulo ya que cortaron la línea de mi casa y hoy la arreglaron no quise dejarl s con la espera y lo subí de una buena vez, espero que les guste y déjenme sus reviews gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su reviews en verdad muchas gracias, espero y les guste la historia, el próximo capítulo se los dedico a ustedes que son las primeras en ponerme un review y sin más preámbulo les dejo un adelanto.**

 _Capitulo 3.-Una sonrisa es fácil de mostrar_

 _-Hey! Quien te dijo que me pintaras-le dije a Kinomoto que se estaba riendo-¿Y porque te ríes?_

 _-Es que te vez muy gracioso así Li con mucha pintura y…oye-me había enojado porque se estaba burlando de mi, y yo agarre la brocha y la pinte a ella y esta vez era mi turno de reírme- lo siento, te vez muy chistosa._

 _-Sabes, es la primera vez que te ríes de algo enfrente de mí-me dijo Kinomoto a lo cual yo me voltee para que no viera mi sonrojo y me pare y fui a donde la puerta para salirme._

 _-¿Por qué nunca te había visto sonreír?-me pregunto-sabes, no cuesta nada mostrar los dientes, mira-me mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa y era linda, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o cometería otro error._


End file.
